


In the garden of Eden honey

by GalaxySong



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), M/M, Not Beta Read, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Title is a Iron butterfly song, kinky aziraphale, sex in a public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySong/pseuds/GalaxySong
Summary: Crowley kissed down Aziraphale's neck, loving the breathless little whimpers that escaped the angels mouth. His wonderful and surprisingly kinky angel.





	In the garden of Eden honey

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in years and then I watched Good Omens and fell in love with it.
> 
> I tried to use the free version of Grammarly and it it just told me there was mistakes but I would have to pay to see them so I apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Crowley kissed down Aziraphale's neck, loving the breathless little whimpers that escaped the angels mouth. His wonderful and surprisingly kinky angel.

He had only been half serious when he suggested trying something different, maybe hand cuffs or sex toys. More wanting to get a reaction out of Aziraphale, he was adorable when he got flustered. 

Instead Aziraphale had given a huge smile and admitted he had been wanting to try something he had been thinking about for a while. 

He had expected maybe a blind fold or something involving food, he had not expected the next day for Aziraphale to leave him a set of black robes with a note telling him to meet him in the botanic gardens at midnight. 

Seeing Aziraphale standing amongst the lush green plants in his white robes had made his breath catch and brought back all sorts of memories, 

It had taken him only a second to realise what this was. A re-enactment of there first meeting. The giant green house wasn't exactly the paradise Eden had been but it was nice and he could imagine Aziraphale felt a little more safe in doors. The security guard was most likely having a lovely nap right now. 

Unlike there first encounter he had gotten to say all the things he had wanted to say to the angel. 

He told him how sweet he smelled, how gorgeous his smile was and didn't what Adam and Eve had gotten up to look like fun? 

They could have played it out longer, but he could see Aziraphale was just as desperate as he was and it didn't take long for him to temp his angel and have him pressed up against a tree, mouthing at his neck. 

“We can't,” Aziraphale moaned “What if we get caught.”

Crowley had to resist laughing at Aziraphale trying to still play the virgin angel, while his hands were very firmly planted on his arse.

“My Angel, don't worry. I'll look after you.”

He started to push up Aziraphale's robe, hands sliding up his full thighs. He froze when instead of the thick hard cock he was expecting, he found wet heat between Aziraphale's legs.

Aziraphale gave him his best innocent look but there was a spark of mischief around his eyes that was always there when he was up to something. 

“Will you be Adam to my Eve?”

Crowley growled and pulled him into a hot and hungry kiss, his hands exploring between Aziraphale's legs. 

He miracled away his own robe but kept Aziraphale's bunched up around his waist, it some how looked deliciously more sinful.

He moaned as Aziraphale wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled him close, his hard cock pressing up against the Angel's slick heat.

Aziraphale gasped and started to rut against him, “Please Crowley, please I need you.”

“Oh Angel, I am all yours.”

He took hold of his cock and after a few teasing strokes over Aziraphale's clit, he gently thrust into his tight heat.

Crowley tried to take his time, just like it was really there first time but Aziraphale was making desperate noises and pretty soon his hips were moving frantically and muttering nonsense into Aziraphale's neck. 

“You feel so good Angel, so tight. Can't wait to taste you, I bet you taste sweeter than any apple.”

All of a sudden white wings sprang out from behind his angel's back, Crowley's hips stuttered, shocked. He had never caused Aziraphale's wings to appear during sex before. He let his own black wings phase into reality. What a sight they must have made, black and white wings entwining together as they fucked against a old oak tree.

“Oh darling, so beautiful,” Aziraphale gasped. 

Crowley reached out and ran a hand over sensitive white feathers. 

“Oh please, I'm not going to last if you keep doing that.”

“Then don't,” Crowley moaned, giving the primary coverts a gentle tug. “Let go for me angel.”

Aziraphale gasped and tightened around him, that was enough to tip Crowley over the edge, his teeth sinking into Aziraphale's neck.

After a couple minutes to get there breath back Crowley gently pulled out of Aziraphale making him moan softly. He pressed a kiss to the angels neck in apology at the mark he had left there.

“Six thousand years angel and you can still surprise me.”

Aziraphale was shaking leaves out of his hair and adjusting his robe, smiling a little smugly. 

“Yes, well my dear, I like to keep you on your toes.”

Crowley grinned and wrapped a arm around Aziraphale's waist pulling him up close against his still naked body.

“Oh angel, you always have.”

With one last kiss he miracled them back to the bedroom above the book shop. Planning on spending the night exploring Aziraphale's body, he hadn't been lying about wanting to taste him.

The next day the news reported on the strange occurrence of a old oak tree at the local botanic gardens growing a dozen red apples over night. There was those who thought it was a prank most likely by students but there was others who believed it was a real life miracle.


End file.
